Industrial settings, such as warehouses, may include traffic and/or pedestrian intersections. In some instances, these intersections are used by both vehicles and pedestrians.
The figures are not to scale. Wherever possible, the same reference numbers will be used throughout the drawing(s) and accompanying written description to refer to the same or like parts.